The Lost Memories
by LightAndDarkAlchemist06
Summary: Calie is trying to find her memories. When Al finds a cat that could talk, Calie finds out that the cat also lost her memories too. Now Ed and Al will have to help the two girls regain their memories.


Hi everyone I' m new to this. This is the first time I' ve ever written a fanfiction

so let me introduce you to THE LOST MEMORIES. Enjoy!

" Hey Cal, Cal are you alright? "

" Oh, Ed I' m sorry, you need something? " Calie was lost in space not noticing what was going on.

" No I don' t need anything. I just wanted to know if your alright."

" I' m fine. I was just thinking that all. Sorry if I made you worry. "

" You' ve been thinking to much lately, its starting to scare me. "

" I' m sorry , I was just thinking about how... Hey Ed. "

" What? "

Cal had sudddenly noticed that al was nowhere in sight. In respnse sheasked Ed " Where' s Al? "

" What! " Cal and Ed looked all over for him. Calie thought Ed was going to lose it. Calie whisperedto herself

_If we don' t find Al now Ed is going to crack._ " Darn it, why is this city so big? When I get my hands on Alpohonse,

I' ll... " Seeing that Ed was going crazy, Cal said calmly, " Ed, calm down. We' ll find Al, he can' t be far. Just stay calm.

Besides how hard can it be to find Al.

Hours later Cal and Ed finally found Al, in an ally way at a small corner. Cal could tell his faer, between her and Ed, since

there' s no where to run and no where to hide. " Oh my dear neii-san. I was so worried! " Seeing Ed hadn' t come up to

strangle Al yet. Al said, " R-Really I thought you' d be mad at me. " Sarcastically Ed said " Why would I be mad at my own

brother? Now come here so I can kill you! " Right before Ed could even jumpon Al, Cal stoppedhim, by grabbing his red

coat which made Ed fall to his face. " Okay, lets get this straight, alright. Ed, your not going near Al untill you calm down. "

Al sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't going to die, well not yet really. His happy moment was ruined when Cal said,

" Al take that poor cat out of your armor. " Al lookedat Calie in surprise. " How did you know I had a cat in my armor?

I mean, I hid her before you even found me. "

" Al I' ve known you ever since you where a baby. So each time you dissapear well other than the desert, we always find you

with a cat in your arms or inside of you. " In agreement Ed said, " Yeah, what she said. " When Calie was getting closer to

Al to take out the cat out of his armor, Al quickly turned around. Cal noticed that he was making a transmutation circle, so she

clapped her hands, hit the floor, and used alchemy to make a huge spike which hit Al' s wrist in order to make him drop the

chalk he was using to make a transmution circle. " Now Al I' m sure you wheren't trying to run away, where you? " Al was scared

to his head. He said, " N-No ma' am. Iwas just... "

" You were just what Al? " Replied Cal suspiciously. Cal looked at Al. She noticed that Al wasn' t afraid of Ed anymore, he

was afraid of Calie. She sighed and looked at Al again. Feeling compassionate Cal said, " Okay Al lets make a deal. "

As if he didn' t trust Calie Al said, " What kind of a deal? "

" We will keep the cat... "

" Really do you mean that Calie? "

" Yes, but just untill we find a new owner for her okay. "

" Its a deal! " Al said happly. Cali heard the cat start to cry, so she asked Al " Let me see that cat you found. " Al got up and

slowly took the cat out of his armor. Calie almost took the cat away fromAl. It was the most cutest creaturein the whole world!

" Aww she so cute! " Annoyed Ed said, " Yeah, yeah cute. Can we go now? It' s getting dark. " Once Calie noticed that there

barely any rays of sunlight left she said, " He' s right , come on Al. " Obeidiently Al said " Okay. " That night they stayed at a

motel, not far from where Al was hiding. After restless hours of looking for Al, Cal and Ed just whanted to go to their rooms

and go to sleep. When Cal was getting ready to go to bed, she heard someone knocking on her door. " Who is it? "

" It' s me Al. I have smething to show you. " Cal opened the door and there was Al holding the cat in his arms. " Is something

wrong? "

" It' s about the cat I found. "

" What happened is she sick? "

" No but I think I' m going crazy, Cal. I thought I heard the cat talk. "

" Then you must be going crazy, you know cats can' t talk. " All of a sudden Cal heard another voice, but this time she was going

crazy. " Actually I can talk. Let me introduce myself. My name is Midnight. " Al and Cal looked at each other and at the same

time they said " EEEDDD! " And the both of them ran out the door leaving the cat alone in Cal' s Room. " Well, that went well.

I guess I should wait here for them then. " Al and Calie went into Ed's room. They didn' t know that he was rlready asleep.

Actually they didn' t even care if he was asleep. They just wanted to know if they were not going crazy. " Brother wake up,

wake up! "

" Whats going on? " Ed said yowning. " Just come with us big brother! " Said Al tugging at Ed' s metal arm. The three of them

ran back to Calie' s room to tell Ed that the cat could talk. " Ed, I know you won't believe us but... But that cat could talk! "

Since Ed. didn't believe a word Cal had just said. He just turn towards the door, " Okay I' m going back to bed. " Suddenly

Midnight spoke, " No, wait Ed. Your girlfriend is right. I can talk. "

" What did you say! It' s It' s It's... " Seeing Ed was loosing it again. Calie said " Ed stay ca..."

" What do you mean stay calm Cal? It' s a talking cat! This is impossible! I mean cats can' t talk, actually animals can' t talk,

so how is this possible? " Pointing at Midnight, Ed said, " Wait I know now, your Envy! "

" Actually, big brother if she was Envy we would have been dead by now."

" Sooo, if you are not Envy then... No, no, this is impossible! I know there's a perfect science in this! Yeah, cause I mean we

are all going crazy! Hey this can even be a dream, yeah,this is all a dream an..." Ed said this while his left eye started to

twicht. Shaking Ed, Calie said " Ed breath! I wish this was a dream to, but its not! " Cal looked at Ed and he still had his crazy

face. She thought to herself _I' m sorry to do this Ed. _Cal closed her eyes, had her hand in the air, then she slapped Ed as

hard as she could so he would come back to reality. When Calie opened her eyes she found Ed putting his left hand on his left

cheek. Ed was trying to endure the pain. " Thanks Cal. I needed that."

" You really scared me there."

" Hey guys, can we come back to the cat."

They turned back to the cat who saw everything that was going on. She was very quiet the whole time. She said to herself

_These people are crazy. _Ed came up to her to ask Midnight a question. " So If you Can talk, why didn' t you talk to us

before? "

" I fell asleep inside of Al. It was qutie comfortable. So I guess I was still tired. Oh, I' m sorry I didn' t introduce myself to you.

My name is Midnight. I already know all of your names. "

Calie came up to Midnight an asked her another question. " why did you talk to us. I mean, this should be your secert right? "

" Well like you humans I have a need to talk. Hey can Istay with you guys? "

" Absolutely not! "

" Why not brother? "

" Becuase! "

"Becuase why, big brother? "

" You know how dangerous are journey has been. With being in the milatry, and the homunculus, and everything. "

" Hey, I think Ican help you with your journey. Like you guys, I also know alchemy."

Ed looked at Midnight, thinking _ How can she know alchemy? Shes a cat. _Al steppedin to ask a question. " How can you

know alchemy? Your just a cat. "

" Well, I guess thats one of my other secrets. Not only can I talk, I also can be a..."

Well thats all for now. Oh and Calie is a made up charecter. And of course Calie is me. An no Calie is not my real name. Till next time!

You will soon find out what Midnight will become. Don' t for get to leave me reviews so I could write the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
